Mario vs Sonic
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: On the day of their wedding Peach is kidnapped by a mysterious figure. Mario sets out to rescue her and all the clues point towards a certain blue hedgehog, Sonic.
1. Party in the Mushroom Kingdom

**Mario vs. Sonic**

It was a beautiful day in the mushroom kingdom. The sun was shining high in the sky; the wind softly blew through the valley. And all people from across the kingdom were gathering that day for today was a very joyous day.

At that time Luigi brother of the hero Mario wondered through the large halls of the castle. Instead of his usual green attire today he wore a nice black tuxedo, except for his green bowtie. Luigi looked everywhere for his brother Mario for the time was drawing nearer every second.

Luigi walked into the backroom, practically kicking the doors open. And when he did he saw his brother turn towards him in surprise.

"There you are." Said Luigi relived." I've been looking all over for you."

"I've been here the whole time." Said Mario. He was wearing a black tuxedo like his brother only with a red bowtie." How's the crowd looking?"

"Looks like the whole Kingdom turned up for the event." Said Luigi. Mario gaze a nervous smile as he turned from his brother and back to the mirror before him.

Then with a nervous shake in his hands he reached up and tried to tie his bowtie. But he had little luck as his fingers kept slipping.

Just then Luigi stepped forward and turned his brother towards him. Then Luigi reached up and tied Mario's bowtie.

"Don't be so nervous." Said Luigi with a smile." This is a memorable occasion. It's not every day a man marries the woman he loves. Besides after this you'll probably be king of the land."

"I don't care about that." Said Mario." All I need is her." Then Luigi finished tying his brother's bowtie. Mario let out a deep sigh and then turned back to face himself in the mirror, now his bowtie was fashioned tight around his neck.

"How do I look?" asked Mario as he gazed upon himself. Luigi stepped behind him and looked into the mirror with Mario. Mario looked up at Luigi who had somewhat of a half-hearted look on his face.

"Perfect." Said Luigi. Mario looked up at his brother and smiled.

Just then the two heard church bells ringing through the air.

"It's time." Said Luigi. Mario turned to his brother." C'mon it's your wedding day." Said Luigi. Then Mario smiled and the two headed out to the church. All the while the bells continued to ring.

The church was packed , every seat was filled with the citizens of the kingdom who had turned out on this day to see the princess marry her hero.

Mario stood up on the later with his brother right beside him. Next to Luigi was Yoshi.

Then suddenly the organ began playing and the doors opened up, the crowd all stood up.

Then princess Peach in an extravagant white dress began making her way down the ile.

Mario looked at her and was struck by how gorgeous she looked. Then Peach walked up and stood next to him.

"You look stunning." Said Mario.

"Thank you." Replied Peach with a blush. Then the soon to be husband and wife turn to the priest before them.

"We are gathered her today." Began the priest before them." On this joyous occasion, the marriage of princess Peach to Mario, the man who saved her from the Koopa king Bowser."

Mario kept glancing over at Peach with a smile, to which she return her own.

"Mario do you take this woman to be your wife?" asked the priest.

"I do." Said Mario looking at her.

"And do you Princess Peach take this man to be your husband?"

"I do." She replied. Mario then turned around to Luigi, who dug his hand deep into his pocket and then pulled out the rings. Mario took the rings from his brother and turned back to Peach. Then Mario placed one ring on her ring finger and the other on his own.

Luigi watched on in delight at his brother getting married but then something happened, his attention was caught by something else. He heard a faint buzzing sound that kept getting louder and louder. Luigi scanned the crowd for the source of the noise but could find nothing.

"Then by the power invested in me." Said the priest. Mario and Peach smiled at each other." I now pronounce you man and wife. You may-"

Just then the glass window above them all shattered, causing glass to fall to the floor.

Mario quickly grabbed Peach and jumped out of the way and everyone did the same.

Then in the aftermath everyone looked up to see what had happened, and there standing in the window was a figure. The sun shined from outside and caught the outline of it.

He was short with blue colored skin and spike like hair.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Luigi. The figure looked down from its spot and observed the crowd. Amongst the mushroom people Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Yoshi were easy to pick out.

Then the blue figure jumped down, twirling in the air as he did so then slammed down on the ground hard and stood before the group.

They then had a silent standoff for a few moments as the figure rocked its head from side to side as if it was analyzing them.

Peach in fear hid behind Mario. Mario then looked to Luigi and Yoshi. He gave nods to the two who responded with their own.

Then all together the three slowly stepped forward towards the figure.

"Hey there." Said Mario said they did so." Who are you and what are you doing here." The figure made no reply, it just continued to nod its head from side to side." Are you friendly or is your intent of a violent nature?" Still no reply but the figure looked past Mario's shoulder and at Peach.

Mario glanced back at Peach, now with a newfound sense to protect his wife he turned to the figure.

But then suddenly the figure sprung forward and charged at them. It charged the three heroes and knocked them all down with ease.

The three flew off in all different directions, slamming against the wall or on each other.

Mario pushed Luigi off of him and looked up to see where the figure had gone. He looked up to see the figure grab the screaming Peach.

"No." Mario yelled as he jumped to his feet and charged. He ran up and the figure turned around. Mario threw a punch but the figure dodged, then a second but it was also dodged. Just then the figure jumped up and kicked Mario in the face.

Mario stumbled back but then turned ready to continue fighting. But then when he did the figure reached out and grabbed Mario by his face.

Then the figure swung him around and threw him into the wall. Mario squirmed slightly trying to get up. The figure turned away from him but when he did he was attacked by Yoshi and Luigi.

Yoshi jumped at him but the figure ducked and then head-butted Yoshi in the stomach. Yoshi flew up into the air and slammed onto the ceiling. Then he came off the ceiling and down to the ground. The figure raised his hand and caught Yoshi, then discarded him to the ground.

But then Luigi jumped up and shot a fireball at the figure. The fire engulfed all around the figure and when Luigi ceased his attack there was nothing there. Luigi stood confident for a moment but it was short lived.

For the figure suddenly appeared behind him and then elbowed Luigi in the back of the head. Luigi then fell to the ground unconscious.

The figure waited in silence after that. With no one else rising to challenge him, he went about his original task.

He turned and then began walking over to Peach.

Mario squirmed in his positioned and opened his eyes to the carnage. He saw Luigi and Yoshi lying on the ground unconscious. Then he suddenly heard a scream. Mario looked up to see the figure grabbing Peach.

"No." Mario groaned weakly as he tried to get to his feet but with little luck. He held his side in pain and looked up at the scene before him.

The figure grabbed Peach in his arms, who tried to fight back but couldn't escape. Mario looked up in great fear at what would happen next.

The figure then suddenly turned around and began running off with Peach in his arms.

"No." groaned Mario again as he fought the pain and rose to his feet. Then he stumbled after them.

They exited the church and he wasn't too far behind. Mario stumbled outside trying to keep up, but the pain he was feeling was too much.

"Mario, Mario." He could hear Peach scream. Mario looked up and could see the figure and Peach going farther and farther into the distance.

"No." Mario groans as he reaches out his hand. But then his body suddenly gave into the pain and he collapsed on the ground. He looked up from his spot to watch Peach fading into the distant beyond. Then suddenly everything went black.


	2. Mario and Luigi's Quest

Mario awoke sometime later to the sounds of faint voices. They spoke over him but sounded distant and distorted. But when he began to come around he started to recognize them. The first he could identify was Luigi and Toadsworth.

Mario then slowly opened his eyes and looked up. He realized that he had been moved into the palace and was laying on a couch in the living room. Looking out the window he could see only darkness, so he must have been passed out for a few hours.

Mario slowly turned and sat up, groaning as he did so. His head was throbbing he could not remember what had happened.

"Good so you're up." Said a voice. Mario looked up and saw Luigi, Toadsworth, and Yoshi walking over to him.

"What happened?" groaned Mario as he held his head. Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi looked to each other in concern.

"Mario." Said Luigi sitting down next to his brother." This may come as a shock." Mario looked up at Luigi." But Peach has been taken."

Then suddenly it came back to Mario, the attack, the blue figure taking Peach.

"I remember now." Said Mario." I remember!" Then he suddenly shot up and made his way towards the door.

"Mario." Said Toadsworth as Mario marched past him. "Where are you going?"

"To rescue Peach." Said Mario as he kept going.

"But Mario you wouldn't even know where to start." Said Luigi as he raced over to his brother's side.

"This is obviously the work of Bowser." Said Mario." No one else could be capable of such a deed." Luigi then stood before his brother.

"Let's not be too rash." Said Luigi as he put his hands on his brother's shoulders." This could be the work of Bowser or it could not."

"What are you saying?" asked Mario as he shook Luigi off him." Of course it's Bowser."

"I have to agree with Luigi on this Mario." Said Toadswoth." This attack wasn't Bowser's style, if he had done it he would have wanted us to know." Mario stood down for a moment and bit his lip angrily, his mind was a ticking time bomb too much was going on for him to think straight. Then Luigi guided him back to the group and sat him down." We must think about this." Continued Toadsworth." Although we have little to go on."

Mario sat back down and rested his head in his hand.

"I think you know what needs to be done here." Said Toadsworth to Mario. Mario looked up at him." You are the hero of the mushroom kingdom, you're the only one who can save her." Mario let out a deep breath." But you must not let your emotions consume you as now is the time to think."

"I understand." Said Mario in a calmer mood. Then he stood up." I know what I must do." Then Mario turned to Luigi." Are you still with me?" he asked.

"To whatever end." Replied Luigi. Then Mario turned and walked away once more, this time more casually and with Luigi right behind him. Mario walked over and looked out the window.

"So where do we start?" asked Luigi standing behind him. Mario cocked his head to the left, looking east. Then he raised his arm and pointed in that direction.

"They headed off in that direction." Said Mario." We'll follow it and try to pick up its tracks."

"It would be easier to travel by daylight." Spoke up Toadsworth." So you can see better."

"A logical idea." Said Luigi. Mario leaned against the wall and rested his head against the window.

"Fine." He said." We'll depart in the morning." Luigi nodded and then turned from his brother. Then he, Toadsworth and Yoshi left the room." Don't worry Peach." Said Mario." I'm gonna find you."

Then the next morning Mario and Luigi set out on their quest. The two walk along the dirt road with Mario leading the way with Luigi right behind him.

"We'll keep following this road." Said Mario." Since they headed in this direction. Keep your eyes open for any signs."

"What signs?" asked Luigi." What exactly should we be looking for?" Mario hung his head and a dark look came over his face.

"The blue monster." He replied. Then the two brothers continued walking down the road.

Meanwhile a few miles down the road was a town. The winds were moaning softly across the land. The deep blue ocean washed up on the golden sandy shores. The water ran across the ground came up, and ran across one person's feet.

Sonic the hedgehog stood there on the beach, and as the water came and ran across his feet he did not move. The water surrounded his feet and then retracted back into the ocean. Sonic bent down and picked up a rock, then he raised his arm and threw it into the ocean.

Sonic then stood and looked out into the ocean, into the distant unknown. As he stood there and thought the sound of feet moving through the sand could be heard behind him. It was getting louder and louder until it was right behind him, and then it stopped.

"Back here again are you?" asked a voice. Sonic turned his head to see Knuckles standing behind him.

"I just come here to think." Said Sonic as he picked up another rock and threw it into the ocean.

"You know you don't like the water." Said Knuckles with a slight chuckle as he moved next to Sonic. Sonic gave a melancholy look in reply.

"I need something to happen." Said Sonic as he looked at Knuckles." I'm not used to going at such a slow pace."

"The world isn't used to going at your speed Sonic." Said Knuckles." You should slow down and relax a little." Sonic gave another melancholy look and hung his head down." I'm meeting up with some of the boys soon, would you like to join us?" Sonic shook his head 'No' in reply.

"I often wonder what's out there." Said Sonic as he looked out into the vast unknown of the ocean." New places, new people, new challenges."

"The world used to be a bigger place." Said Knuckles.

"The world's still the same." Said Sonic." There's just less in it." Then Sonic turned and walked away. Knuckles watched him go then turned to go about his own business.

Little did the two know however that two strangers had just arrived in their town.


	3. Meeting the Choatix

At that moment Mario and Luigi had arrived in Station Square. They began looking around and noticed that some of the creatures inhabiting this place were humanoid animals.

Mario took his hat off his head and ran his hand threw his hair.

"This won't be as easy as we thought." He said as he looked around at the different animals walking around.

"Hey look here." Called out Luigi. Mario turned over to see his brother holding a newspaper in his hands. Luigi waved over to Mario and Mario quickly came over running.

"What is it?" asked Mario. Luigi turned the paper towards his brother's face.

On the cover was a blue hedgehog and the caption read 'Sonic Saves City'. Mario leaned forward and studied the article with great interest.

"Is this him?" asked Luigi. Mario kept reading.

"Yea." He replied then he pushed the paper into his brother's hands. Then he began walking away and Luigi quickly followed to try and keep up. Luigi looked down and read the paper and then looked back up at Mario.

"Says here he's some kind of hero." Told Luigi.

"A hero?" said Mario stopping and looking back at his brother.

"Yea." Said Luigi looking back at the newspaper." Said he defeated some kind of Doctor." Mario glanced upwards and looked like he was deep in thought.

"If he's some kind of a hero." Said Mario looking back at Luigi." Then we've clearly entered some kind of lawless town." Then Mario turned and walked off again. Luigi stayed in the aftermath and looked around. He saw cars stopping as the light across the street.

"Maybe not." He said to himself as he ran to catch up to his brother who was fading into the crowd." Mario." He said as he ran after him, bumping into people as he did." Mario where are we going?" Then Luigi pushed through the crowd and then bumped into his brother. Mario turned back to him.

"If I were a dangerous thug." Said Mario." Where would I be?" Luigi looked back at Mario in confusion. Mario glanced over his brother's shoulder and saw a bar. Then he looked back at Luigi, tapped him on the shoulder then walked by him and into the bar.

Mario opened the doors and noticed right away how run down the place looked. The walls were made of a peeling paint, different colored stains all over the floor, and the smell was just horrific.

Mario stood in the doorway looking the place over. Moments later his brother Luigi stood nervously by his side.

"I think we're in the right place." Said Mario. Then he ventured into the establishment. Luigi looked around frightened then quickly ran to catch up with his brother.

Mario walked up to the counter and was approached by the bartender.

"Whiskey." Ordered Mario. The Bartender disappeared behind the counter, Mario took this time to scan the other customers in the bar. There weren't too many, just a few shady looking characters sitting in the corner. The Bartender returned and placed a bottle and a cup before Mario. Mario slipped his hand into his pocket and handed the bartender some money. Then Mario filled the cup.

Then he leaned forward and took a sip of his drink. As he did so he listened.

For at that moment four characters came into the bar. They were a loud group, coming in together laughing. It was a red echidna, a crocodile, a chameleon, and an armadillo.

Knuckles, Vector, Espio, and Mighty walked over to the nearest table laughing together.

Mario turned his head slightly and watched the group sit down but paid little attention otherwise. Then he took another sip of his drink, thinking over in his head how he's finding the blue hedgehog named Sonic. Luigi noticed the look on his brother's face, the look of a man in deep thought.

All the while Knuckles and the Choatix continued to laugh amongst themselves.

"Oh on a side note." Said Vector to Knuckles." Have you seen anyone else recently?"

"Like who?" asked Knuckles.

"Like anyone." Replied Vector. Knuckles shook his head.

"I ran into Rouge a little while ago." Told Mighty. The other three turned to him." She was asking an awful lot about you." He said pointing to Knuckles. Espio and Vector turned to Knuckles and laughed.

"Wonder what Julie-Su would think about that." Laughed Vector.

"Oh on a side note." Said Knuckles desperate to change the topic of conversation." I did see Sonic." Suddenly Mario shot up.

"Oh really when?" asked Espio.

"I saw him earlier today actually." Told Knuckles. Mario turned his head around and listened to them.

"And how is he?" asked Espio.

"He's one of his moods." Told Knuckles." That mood he gets in when he's bored or has no one to fight." Mario took a long sip of his drink until he finished it. Then he grabbed the glass and bottle and then walked over to the four. His brother Luigi seeing what he was doing followed nervously a few minutes afterwards.

"Well I hope he gets better." Said Mighty.

"Yea." Said Knuckles looking away from Mighty." We'll see in-" but then he stopped as he noticed a small man walking towards them. At the look of their leader's face the Chaotix all turned to see what he was looking at, then they all saw Mario standing there. Each looked at him with their own confused looks, while Mario looked back at all of them with a plain look on his face with his brother standing with a nervous look next to him.

The Choatix looked to each other and then to Mario. They stayed like that for a few more seconds.

"Can I help you?" asked Knuckles with a raised brow.

"Good Afternoon Gentlemen." Said Mario with an unusually happy smile given the circumstance." I couldn't help but overhear you talking before and heard you mention a fella named Sonic." Then he took a step forward and stood in-between Vector and Mighty.

"You were listening on our conversation?" asked Espio.

"Pardon my intrusion." Said Mario still with a great smile on his face." But you see, Sonic is an old friend of mine. And I've come by hoping to see him." Then Mario slowly filled up his glass from the bottle. Luigi stood back and let his brother talk although he knew not where this was going.

Espio turned to Knuckles with a skeptical look, in fact all the Choatix felt uneasy about this man.

"Is that so?" asked Knuckles.

"Yes." Replied Mario as he continued to fill his glass." Do you boys happen to know where he is?" Knuckles darted his eyes to his group.

"Perhaps we do." He said with a slight harshness in his voice." But I don't think we're inclined to tell you."

"What a shame." Said Mario as he finished filling his cup. He then leaned his head back and down the glass, then when he was finished he leaned forward and let a sigh escape his lips." Then I'll just have to MAKE you tell me."

Then with the bottle in one hand Mario turned and hit Vector across the face. Vector screamed as he fell to the ground below. Then Mario quickly turned and punched Mighty in the face, then he grabbed the back of his head and slammed him on the table. Mighty slid off the table and next to Vector.

Just then Knuckles reached under the table and flipped it over, then he charged Mario. Luigi watched on in fright but then Espio jumped up and tackled him.

The frightened Bartender and other customers of the bar quickly ran at this point.

Knuckles ran up and threw a punch at Mario but he dodged. Then Mario punched Knuckles in the face, then a second time. But then Knuckles rebounded and punched Mario in the face. Just then Mario jumped up and tried to kick Knuckles but the echidna ducked, then reached up and grabbed Mario's leg. Then he spun around and threw Mario into the wall. Then Knuckles walked over to him.

Espio ran up and threw a punch at Luigi but he dodged, then Espio swung his leg but Luigi dodged again. Then Espio swung again only to be dodged again. Luigi stumbled away from the chameleon. Then Espio turned to Luigi only this time holding several knives in-between his fingers. Luigi gulped at the sight of it.

Just then Espio jumped up and began throwing the knives at Luigi. The Italian man quickly turned and ran, narrowing escaping the flying daggers as they flew by him and hit the wall.

Meanwhile Knuckles walked up and grabbed Mario by his collar. Then Knuckles punched him in the face, then raised his fist for another strike. But then Mario head-butted him. Knuckles shook his head in a daze. Then Mario raised his leg and kicked Knuckles back. Then echidna stumbled back as Mario rose to his feet.

Then Mario walked up and punched Knuckles in the face, but then Knuckles punched him back, then Mario punched him again. Then Mario reached over and grabbed Knuckles, then he ran forward and threw him over the counter. Then Knuckles rolled over onto the ground. Mario leaned over to look at him. But then suddenly Knuckles jumped up and grabbed Mario by his collar, then he hoisted him over the counter and slammed him on the ground. Then Knuckles punched Mario again and again.

Luigi continued to run around the bar avoiding Espio's knives. He put his hand on his heat to keep his hat from flying off. Luigi slid across the ground and hid behind a table as two knives flew at him barely missing him.

Just then Mighty began to stir on the floor. He put his hand on his head and groaned. Just then he looked up and saw the battles going on. Then he noticed Luigi hiding from Espio. Mighty quickly became enraged and then got up and charged Luigi.

Luigi was hiding behind the table as the knives came at him. Just then he heard a loud scream which brought his attention elsewhere. Luigi looked to his right and then he saw Mighty charging him.

Then Mighty ran up and tackled Luigi to the ground. Then Mighty punched him in the face, then a second time. Then Mighty grabbed Luigi by his collar. Then he spun around and then threw him. Luigi flew through the air and hit the wall right next to where Mario was fighting Knuckles.

At that time Knuckles punched Mario again and then again. Just then Mario reached up and grabbed Knuckles fist, then Mario began driving Knuckles back. Then suddenly with his other hand Mario shot a fireball into Knuckles' stomach. Knuckles shot up into the air and slammed against the ceiling. Then he went off and hit the floor below.

Then Mario stood up and noticed Mighty and Espio coming at him. Then Mario raised his hand and shot two fireballs at them. Then first one the two dodged, but the second hit Mighty and sent him flying back and he slammed down onto a table. But then Espio jumped into the air and dived down at Mario, but Mario raised his arm and shot a fireball at him right as Espio came down before him. Then Espio flew back into the wall.

In the aftermath Mario looked around at the destruction the battles had caused. Then he looked down to his left and saw Luigi laying there.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yea." Groaned Luigi as he got to his feet." Never better." Then the two brothers stood around breathing heavily in the aftermath of the fights. Mario stuck his finger in his mouth to find out that he was bleeding." Well we found guys who knew him." Said Luigi." Now what?" Mario wiped the blood from his fingers onto his shirt and looked around. None of the four Choatix appeared to be conscious, but as it turned out they were in luck. For at that moment Mighty began to stir.

"There." Said Mario pointing to the awakening Armadillo." Grab him." Then Mario and Luigi walked over and grabbed Mighty just before he could get to his feet.

Then the Mario brothers held him against the counter.

"Alright Armadillo." Said Mario as he and his brother held Espio down by his shoulders." Where's Sonic."

"Fuck you." Groaned Mighty. Just then Mario leaned back and then punched Mighty in the face. The armadillo's mouth and nose began to bless but he just looked back at Mario with a smile.

"Where is he?" asked Mario again. Luigi's eyes flashed from Mario to their captive. Mighty looked up at the two with a smile, then he raised up his right arm and flipped them the middle finger. Mario leaned back again and punched Mighty a second time, followed by a third. But then as he went for a fourth Luigi reached out and stopped him.

"I don't think he knows." He said when he did. Mario in a great fit of rage shook his brother off him and then looked at him with a stern look, then he looked back at Mighty. The Armadillos lid of the counter and sat up on the floor." We'll have to look elsewhere." Said Luigi. Mario looked from his brother to the Armadillo. Then Mario took a step towards him.

"But we don't want them following us." He said as he stood over Mighty. Mighty looked up at him. Then Mario raised up his foot and kicked Mighty in the face knocking him out.

Then Mario turned and walked out of the bar." Let's go." He said as he headed out the door. Luigi looked back at the carnage his brother and left in the aftermath, four unconscious or dead people. Luigi turned and ran to catch up with his brother. When he stepped outside he was suddenly grabbed and forced against the wall, then suddenly Mario stood before him.

"What are you doing?" asked Luigi as he tried to free himself but Mario only tightened hid grip.

"Why did you stop me?" asked Mario.

"What?" asked Luigi concerned.

"Why did you stop me back there?" asked Mario again, then he tightened his grip once more hoping to force an answer out faster.

"I don't approve of these." Began Luigi but he stopped to gulp and catch his breath." Extreme methods." He said. Mario then slowly released his brother." I thought you were on my side. I thought you always had my back."

"I do." Said Luigi.

"NO!" yelled Mario pointing his finger in Luigi's face." You don't, you have no idea how I feel right now." He stopped for a moment his anger seeming to settle then he looked his brother in the eye and spoke in a softer yet still strict voice." I don't expect you to understand how I feel. It wasn't your woman who was kidnapped, but don't you dare think of judging me in a time like this. You're either with me or against me." Then Mario turned away and walked off ready to continue his mission. But Luigi did not follow he stood make a watched Mario go off, wondering himself if he should follow.

But Mario kept on walking unaware if Luigi was right behind him. But he kept on waling in search of the blue hedgehog Sonic. Then as he continued he saw something in the distance. On a beach not too far away was a blue figure, Mario turned to face it. Then as he observed it longer it turned out to be a hedgehog.

Mario then marched over with quickness in his step.

Sonic sat on the beach looking out into the distance. He let out a slight yawn as he stood there. Just then he heard the sound of footsteps crunching against the sand. He turned to his right perhaps expecting to see Knuckles again. But when he looked over he saw a small Italian man walking towards him with a grimace on his face.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" Mario yelled. Sonic straightened himself out and observed Mario closer. The two stood in silence a few moments as they looked each other over.


	4. Mario vs Sonic begins

The two stood there for several silent moments and starred at each other from across the sand. Sonic was the first to speak.

"Who are you?" he asked confused.

"You don't remember me?" asked Mario with a fierce look on his face as he took a step closer to Sonic. Sonic was beginning to feel a little on edge.

"I don't believe we've met." Said Sonic as he sat up, feeling tense at the advancement of the hostile stranger.

"You may not remember me." Said Mario as he continued to walk forward." But I remember you clearly." Mario then turned and began to walk around Sonic. The hedgehog cocked his head and followed him every way he went." Yes." Said Mario as he stopped right before Sonic." I remember you clearly." Sonic raised a brow at him." So I'll make this easy on you." Said Mario as he tightened his fist.

Then he suddenly lunged forward and threw a punch at Sonic, but he dodged. But then Mario punched him in the face causing him to stumble back. Mario then backed Sonic onto a large boulder and held him there.

"Now." He said while holding one fist in the air." Where's the princess?"

"What?" asked Sonic. Just then Mario swung down and punched Sonic in the face.

"Where is she?" asked Mario again. Sonic looked back up at Mario, now bleeding from the lip. When Sonic did not reply Mario swung his fist down at him but this time Sonic reached up and caught his fist. Mario then found his fist to be shaking as he tried to move it but couldn't free it from Sonic's grasp.

Just then Sonic lunged forward sending Mario flying back a few feet. Then the two stood there in silence just as they had before.

"I don't know what your beef is with me." Said Sonic as he reached up and wiped the blood from his mouth." But whatever your challenge is I accepted it." Mario still had a grimace on his face. Then he lunged forward and charged Sonic, Sonic did the same and then the two clashed.

Meanwhile back in the bar. Knuckles began to stir. He let out a light groan as his eyes began to open.

"Hey he's coming around." He heard a voice say above him. Knuckles tilted his head up and saw Rogue the bat standing over him." Welcome back to the real world." She said.

"Rogue?" said Knuckles somewhat confused." What are you doing here?" He said rolling over and facing her.

"Sadly I'm not the only one here." Said Rogue annoyed as she looked up. Then she looked up to see Julie-Su standing over Vector." But more importantly I'm here for you." Said Rogue turning back to Knuckles.

"Vector." Said Knuckles as he slowly got to one knee." Vector, how is he? And Mighty and Espio?" he said rising to his feet.

Just then Juie-Su walked over carrying Vector, who held his bloody face. She then looked over to see Knuckles straining to get to his feet.

"KNUCKLES!" she exclaimed at seeing him standing. Then she quickly dropped Vector, who fell to the ground with a loud 'ophf' as she ran over to Knuckles. Then she ran over and wrapped herself around Knuckles." Knuckles are you alright?" she asked as she did so. Knuckles tried to answer but found himself strained to breath from his wounds and his neck caught in Julie-Su's arms. At that moment Mighty and Espio walked over to Vector, who had managed to stand himself up and leaned on the counter. Just then Knuckles reached up and gasped for air. Just then Rogue grabbed Knuckles from his other side.

"But let it be known." She said while doing so." That I was the first to come to his aid." Julie-Su looked at Rogue with a fierceness in her eyes.

"Don't even go there." Said Julie- Su. While the two women bickered with their leader in-between Vector, Mighty and Espio all looked to each other.

"Goddamn it get of me!" said Knuckles as he shook the two women off him. Then he stood there and panted as everyone looked at him.

"Someone's testy." Said Rouge.

"Shut up." Said Knuckles." Did either of you two see a man walk out of here?" Julie-Su and Rogue looked to each other.

"No." said Julie-Su." We only just got here a few minutes ago."

"How that unlikely pair happened I'll never." moaned Vector.

"You want to feel even more pain?" asked Julie-Su as she looked back at Vector.

"Can it Vector." Said Knuckles." You're gonna need to save your strength."

"For what?" asked Julie-Su turning to Knuckles.

"We're going to find the men that did this to us." Told Knuckles.

"HELL YEA." Exclaimed Mighty.

"Well how do you know who did this to you?" asked Rogue." And how will you know we're he's gone?" Knuckles stood back confused, he certainly couldn't answer that question.

"He was asking a lot of questions about Sonic." Spoke up Espio." Perhaps he's gone off to find him."

"Good observation Espio." Said Knuckles.

"Why would he be looking for Sonic?" asked Julie-Su.

"Don't know." Said Knuckles as he walked forward." Don't care. All I know is we're going to find those two and beat them within an inch of their lives." Knuckles kept walking, leading the way as his broken team of Choatix followed him.

Just then Julie-Su stepped in front of knuckles.

"I don't think your safe enough to travel." She said.

"Julie-Su." Said Knuckles as he put his hands on her shoulders." Get out of the way, we have work to do."

"Well if you're going." Said Julie-Su as she reached her hand up and put it over Knuckles'." Then I'm coming to." Knuckles glanced back to see the disapproving face of Vector." After all I am a part of this team."

"Fine." Groaned Knuckles." Let's just get going."

"Wait." Called out Rogue's voice stopping them. The group turned to face her." Maybe I can help." She said walking up to Knuckles.

"I think we've got all the help we need." Said Julie-Su as she looked across Knuckles at her.

"But I'm an expert treasure hunter." Replied Rouge slyly." I can find anyone or anything." Knuckles nodded his head in some agreement as he had witnessed firsthand how good Rogue is." Or do you think you've got that category covered?" asked Rogue looking to Julie-Su.

"Knuckles we've got to move." Said Mighty.

"Fine your in." said Knuckles turning to Rouge. Then the group moved forward and headed out.

Meanwhile back with Mario vs. Sonic.

Mario lunged forward at Sonic who did the same. Then two ran up and locked hands with each other, then tried to push the other back but neither moved.

Just then Sonic reared his head back and then head-butted Mario. The Italian man stumbled back and Sonic came at him.

But then Mario kicked Sonic in the stomach, then punched him in the face. But the Sonic reached up and punched Mario in the face, but then Mario rebounded and punched Sonic in the face.

The Hedgehog stumbled back and stood himself up against a large boulder. Then Mario came over and stood over him. Sonic looked up and Mario reared his fist back and then swung it but then Sonic dodged, causing Mario to hit his hand against the rock. Mario then stood there and held his hand in pain.

Just then Sonic jumped up and kicked Mario in the chin causing him to stumble back as Sonic landed on the boulder.

Mario now bleeding from his lips looked up at Sonic. Then Sonic jumped into the air and curled up into a blue ball. Then with lighting fast speed he swooped down at Mario.

Mario dodged at the last minute causing Sonic to hit the ground, then a cloud of sand and smoke then filled the air.

Mario covered his eyes and was immediately blinded. Just then Sonic ran through the cloud and punched Mario in the stomach, then quickly disappeared under its cover. Mario tried to regain himself but then Sonic returned and punched Mario in the face and then retreated once again.

Sonic kept running in and out of the cloud hitting Mario as he went. He ran up and punched him in the face and then retreated. Mario stood in the aftermath on one knee. He surely would not be able to keep up fighting like this. Then Mario looked down at his hands and began forming a fireball in each one.

Outside of the cloud of smoke was Sonic.

"I wonder if he's had enough." Thought Sonic out loud. Just then he saw two glowing lights from inside the cloud of smoke. Then to his surprise to fireballs came out. Sonic in a state of shock and confusion ducked for cover.

Then he looked up and saw the smoke began to settle. Sonic looked up and saw Mario standing there with a fireball in his hands. Sonic then rose to his feet.

"I noticed." Said Mario as Sonic stood there." That while we were fighting I haven't told you my name Sonic." Said Mario." I mean it's only courtesy since I know yours and all."

"Sure." Said Sonic with a smile." I guess you could go there."

"My name is Mario." He said as he balanced the fireball in his hands." And I'll have to admit your stronger than I first thought Sonic."

"Thanks." Replied Sonic." You're not half bad yourself."

"Yes." Said Mario." So how about we take this fight up a notch." Then Mario leaned back and then swung his fireball at Sonic.

Sonic jumped up in the air avoiding the blast. Then Mario began throwing more fireballs at him, but Sonic dodged left and right dodging everyone.

Then Sonic landed back down on the ground. Then he looked up to see another fireball coming at him. Sonic quickly rolled out of the way but then Mario was on him.

Mario swung his fist at Sonic, but the hedgehog dodged. Then Sonic swung his fists but Mario blocked, then Mario swung again but Sonic dodged. Then Sonic threw a kick but Mario raised his arm and blocked. Then Mario grabbed onto Sonic's leg and then swung him around.

Sonic flung threw the air, but he stretched out his leg and caught the ground. He slid through the ground but then caught himself.

Then Sonic stood up and looked at Mario. The two panted and starred each other down. Then the two lunged forward and engaged each other again.


	5. The Hunt for Luigi

Mario and Sonic flung themselves at each other engaging in combat once more. Sonic ran up and swung his fist but Mario dodged, then Sonic swung again but Mario dodged once more.

But then Mario reached up and punched Sonic in the chin. But then Sonic punched Mario in the stomach, and then in the face. But then Mario reached forward and laid his palm out on Sonic's stomach then he shot a fireball.

At pointblank range the fireball his him and send him flying back into the ground. Sonic lay out on the ground with a black mark on his stomach. Sonic then looked up at Mario who was walking towards him.

Meanwhile elsewhere were the choatix.

"So the guy that beat you up?" asked Rouge." What did he look like?"

"There were two of them." Replied Knuckles at the head of the group.

"Two?" asked Julie-Su looking to Vector, Mighty, and Espio." Two people beat the four of you up?"

"We were taken by surprise." Retorted Vector.

"Clearly you're not on top of your game." Replied Julie-Su.

"Well what would you have done?" asked Vector." Nag them to death, oh wait you probably could." Julie-Su then reared her arm back and prepared to punch Vector, but Knuckles reached out his hand and stopped her.

"Enough, both of you." He said looking from her to Vector. Just then Rouge reached out and grabbed Knuckles, caressing his head in her arms.

"It's a shame that you had to get so beat up in all of this." She said as she did so. Just then Julie-Su turned over to her. Knuckles tried to get free but was then grabbed by Julie-Su.

"If we could please continue with the mission at hand." Said Espio.

"Right." Said Rouge." So what did these two look like?" Knuckles, Vector, Espio, and Mighty all stood and pondered to themselves. But even together they couldn't remember all to clearly.

"Well one of them was very short." Said Vector." And the other one was very tall."

"Yea." Added Mighty." The shorter one was dressed mostly in red while the taller one was mostly in green." Rouge and Julie-Su looked to each other in shared confusion the only time they seemed to agree, then they looked to Knuckles and Vector.

Julie-Su then stopped them and pointed to Knuckles and Vector.

"What are you looking at us for?" asked Vector.

"Are you sure it wasn't you two?" asked Julie-Su.

"That is the dumbest question if I ever heard one." Retorted Vector with annoyance in his voice.

"Turn around." Replied Rogue as she stepped up. Vector and Knuckles turned around and there was a large mirror behind them.

"There are two of you." Said Rouge.

"One shorter than the other." Added Julie-Su.

"The shorter one is red." Said Rouge. Mighty and Espio stood on the sidelines with their arms crossed, each with their own look of confusion.

"The taller one green." Said Julie-Su. Knuckles and Vector looked to each other with annoyed looks. But Julie-Su and Rouge stood back feeling somewhat accomplished.

"They were also people." Spoke up Espio putting a hole in the women's theory.

"With mustaches." Added Mighty.

"If you're not going to take this seriously we'll conduct this search on our own." Said Knuckles as he stormed off with Vector by his side.

"Wait, wait." Said Julie-Su as she jumped in front of Knuckles." I didn't do anything it was all Rouge." Knuckles and Vector looked over at Rouge.

"I'm just exploiting all possible theories is all." Said Rogue. At that time Mighty turned away from the group and looked into the distance, and as he did something caught his eye.

"I say we leave 'em both behind." Said Vector." And continue this hunt on our own."

Just then Mighty whistled causing all other commotion to stop as all others looked to him.

"What is it?" asked Espio as he jumped up next to him. Mighty extended his arm and pointed.

"Look familiar?" he asked as he did. Following Mighty's arm, in the distance was the green wearing Italian man who had attacked him.

"Well look who it is." Said Knuckles.

"Is that him?" asked Julie-Su.

"Yea." Replied Knuckles." That's him."

"So what's the plan?" asked Espio turning to Knuckles.

"Plan." Said Mighty energetically as he stepped forward." Here's the plan we go over and shove our foot up his-" but hten Espio grabbed him.

"Knuckles the plan." Said Espio again. Knuckles looked around at his group of six.

"We'll split up and try to catch him." Told Knuckles."Vector you come with me, Espio you go with Mighty." Then he turned over to Julie-Su and Rouge." Julie-Su you're with Rouge."

"You want ME to work with HER?" asked Julie-Su pointing to Rouge.

"It's not negotiable." Said Knuckles.

"But who will protect you?" asked Rouge.

"I'm more than capable of handling myself." Replied Knuckles.

"Obviously." Mumbled Rouge with a roll of her eyes hinting at the battle the group lost before at the hands of Mario and Luigi.

"Besides I'll have Vector with me." Added Knuckles. He then took another look at his group." Alright let's go." And then the group separated.

Meanwhile back with Mario vs. Sonic.

Mario shot another fireball at Sonic but Sonic rolled out of the way. Then Mario shot another but the hedgehog jumped in the air dodging once more.

When he was in the air Sonic looked down on the ground where he last saw Mario was but when he looked no one was there. He scanned the beach hoping to find him, but saw nothing.

Just the Mario appeared behind Sonic. He raised his arm up and prepared to strike. But just as he did Sonic turned around and caught his fist. Then Sonic reared his arm back and punched Mario in the face. But then Mario threw another punch but Sonic blocked. Then Mario threw a kick and Mario blocked.

Then the two kicked off each other and landed back on the ground. Then they ran forward and engaged each other once more.

Sonic tried to kick Mario but he ducked, then Mario uppercut Sonic in the chin. Sonic stumbled back and then Mario punched him in the face, forcing him back more. Then Mario reared his arm back, his hand glowing as he prepared to fire another fireball. Then he swung his arm forward.

But this time Sonic sidestepped Mario, dodging the attack. Then Sonic grabbed onto Mario's arm. Then Sonic flung Mario's arm to the ground and held his arm behind his back.

Then Sonic held him there for a few moments putting down pressure should Mario try to struggle out.

But then suddenly Sonic began to feel his hands start to burn. He looked down and noticed that Mario was smoking. His hands kept getting warmer and warmer by the second and he began to sweet. Then Sonic quickly released Mario and stepped away from him.

Then Sonic looked down at his hands and found that his gloves were burnt. He then looked back at Mario whose body now had smoke rising out of it. Then suddenly Mario burst into flame right before Sonic's eyes. Then suddenly the flames died down and Mario stood before Sonic anew.

His blue overalls were now red and his red shirt was now white. Sonic looked at Mario in confusion.

"Well I'll admit." Said Mairo as he looked at Sonic's confused face." I didn't expect to be pushed this far that I've have to power up." Sonic covered his eyes almost unable to look at Mario with all the heat coming from him." You should feel honored, I've only had to fight one other being in this form."

Then Mario flung himself at Sonic again. He was much faster than before; Mario suddenly appeared before Sonic and punched him in the face.

Sonic then flew backwards with great force, then suddenly Mario appeared behind him and grabbed Sonic by the head. Then he slammed him to the ground.

Then Mario stood over Sonic, then he stretched out his hand over Sonic. Sonic look up in great fear and let out a loud scream. Then Mario shot a giant fireball from his hand, the fireball engulfed the ground around Sonic. Then the fire rose up from the ground and shot Sonic into the air.

Mario stood in the aftermath, then Sonic flew down from the sky and landed several feet behind Mario, he's body burned.

Mario then turned around and walked towards him. Sonic lay on the ground gasping for breath. Using his peripherals he could see two feet walking towards him. Then they stopped and stood over him.

Mario leaned down next to Sonic. He reached out down and turned Mario's head towards him.

"Now." He said after doing so." Where is the princess?" Sonic gasped for breath. Then he wiggled his right index finger, motioning for Mario to come closer. Mario leaned down and put his head down next to Sonic's mouth. He heard his rasping and quick breathing.

"I'll admit." Said Sonic but then he paused to gasp for air." You too are stronger than I originally thought." Mario was waiting on every word, expecting to hear where Peach had been taken." So I too will have to transform to fight you." Mario's eyes bugged open. Then suddenly a large blast of gold energy came over Sonic and Mario was blasted a few feet back into the sand.

Mario then looked up and saw Sonic's body began to glow gold. All his precious wounds had been healed, he was now anew.

Sonic stood up and then extended his arm to Mario. Then he waved forward.

"C'mon." he said. Then Mario rose to his feet and eyed Sonic down. Sonic entered his fighting stance. Then Mario ran forward screaming at the top of his lungs.

Then the two engaged once more.


	6. The Truth Revealed

Meanwhile Luigi was off by himself. Since he and Mario had separated Luigi went off his own way. There was no doubt in his mind that his brother had gone off to continue on his rampage to find the princess, but Luigi had other thoughts.

Since the two brothers could not see eye to eye Luigi decided to head back home. But since he didn't really know his way around the city, Luigi found himself lost now. The Italian man looked around the city hoping to find his way back home, but little did he know that he was being followed.

Behind him, off to his right and left were six people all following him in groups of two. Luigi certainly could have noticed them but obviously his mind was in other places. And the group was closing in on him from all sides.

Knuckles and Vector were coming from his left. The two moving quietly threw the crowd as not to be spotted. Just then Knuckles turned back to Vector. Then he pointed to the nearby alleyway, Vector nodded and then followed Knuckles.

Behind Luigi were Rouge and Julie-Su. The two not straying too far behind, although Luigi had not seen them before the two didn't want to be caught.

"So what do you expect to get out of all this?" asked Julie-Su to Rouge.

"Come again?" asked Rouge with sass in her voice.

"What's your angle in all this?" asked Julie-Su." Surely you've got your own reason for this."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Replied Rouge." I'm just doing this to help out a friend."

"Somehow I have a hard time buying that." Said Julie-Su.

"Why are you implying that's a bad thing?" asked Rouge slyly." What's your angle in all this." Julie-Su tightened her fist.

"I know you're up to something Rouge." She said." The only reason you're here is to take advantage of Knuckle's gullible side."

"So your admitting he's flawed?" asked Rogue slyly once again. Julie-Su was now extremely mad as her face turned bright red.

"FUCK YOU!" shouted Julie-Su

Just then Luigi heard that and turned around to see what the commotion was about.

Rouge and Julie-Su immediately stopped in their tracks feeling they'd been caught. But Luigi's eyes past right over them as his eyes brought him somewhere else.

Not too far off in the distance he saw Mighty and Espio, and quickly recognized the two as the guys from the bar.

Luigi quickly ducked down, put his hat over his eyes and tried to sneak off. He kept his head low moved with quickness in his feet.  
>Mighty and Espio noticed this and quickly gave chase. Julie-Su and Rouge noticed the two on the moved and looked forward to see Luigi disappearing into the crowd.<p>

"Way to go your talking scared him off." Said Julie-Su to Rouge. Then the two ran forward and gave chase.

Just then as Luigi tried to get away two long and large arms reached out from the nowhere and pulled him into the alley. Then suddenly he was thrown against the wall. When he looked up he saw the crocodile and the echidna from the bar.

Then suddenly Mighty and Espio ran into the alley and stood by their comrade.

"Well well." Said Vector cracking his knuckles." What have we hear?"

"Remember us?" asked Knuckles stepping forward. Luigi backed against the wall frightened, he was having a hard time finding anything to say he felt his throat suddenly dry.

"P-please don't, don't k-kill me." Was all he managed to say.

"Oh we won't." said Knuckles." But when we're done you're gonna wish you were dead." Then the four moved in.

Mighty and Espio ran up and grabbed Luigi's arms then they slammed him into the wall.

"Somebody lay down a towel." Said Vector as he and Knuckles approached. "It's about to get nasty." Then Knuckles walked up and raised his fist.

Just then suddenly Rouge and Julie-Su burst into the alley.

"Knuckles." They said together attracting everyone's attention over to them.

"It wasn't my fault." Julie-Su said." It was all her fault." She said pointing to Rouge.

"Me?" said Rouge." It was because of your fat mouth." She then pointed to Julie-Su. The two then looked past a confused Knuckles and saw that the group had caught Luigi.

"Oh." Said Julie-Su." You caught him."

"Yea." Said Vector mostly to Julie-Su." No thanks to either of you."

"Well this is a team effort." Replied Julie-Su." Therefore we did help." Vector then grilled her down.

"Could we just get back to the matter at hand." Broke in Mighty's voice causing everyone to turn to him.

"Good point." Said Espio.

"Fine do you're thing." Said Julie-Su as she looked down at her hand." Beat the guy up."

"Gladly." Replied Knuckles. Then he stepped and stood before Luigi. The Italian man gulped up and looked up to Knuckles completely frightened.

"Wait." Broke in Rogue's voice causing everyone to turn to her.

"WHAT?" asked Knuckles turning to her.

"Didn't you say there were two of them?" she asked. Then a sudden look of realization hit Knuckles' face.

"Hey that's right." Said Vector. Mighty and Espio looked around them feeling the other Italian man would jumped out at them from any moment. Vector turned and walked up to Luigi." Where's the other one?" he asked grabbing Luigi's head.

"Mario." Luigi replied." He's my brother."

"Where is he?" asked Vector.

"He's gone to find the hedgehog friend of yours Sonic." Told Luigi.

"Yea that' right." Said Espio." Remember he was asking a lot of questions about him."

"Why is he looking for Sonic?" asked Knuckles stepping up.

"He thinks that Sonic has captured his woman." Told Luigi." A few days ago the two were to be married and share the rest of their lives together, but fate had other plans. A blue hedgehog came in crashed the wedding and took her. My brother vowed to get her back by any means necessary and I vowed to follow him in his quest. But now….." his voice trailed off.

The four choatix males looked to each other with raised brows.

"How romantic." Said a voice from behind him. The four turned around to see Julie-Su and Rouge captivated by Luigi's story.

"Surely you can't be serious." Said Knuckles.

"That stories so sad." Said Julie-Su." Has he found her yet?"

"I don't know." Replied Luigi." We separated a little while ago."

"Why?" asked Rogue.

"He's willing to go to any means of getting her back. Mostly using great violence as your friends here have noticed." Luigi replied looking at the four choatix males around him." And I disagreed with them."

"So you left him to carry out his quest alone?" asked Julie-Su.

"Yes." Luigi nodded.

"How could you do that?" she asked." He may have done some terrible things but he is your brother and you should stand by him no matter what especially in his hour of need."

"Well I-" said Luigi but then Knuckles stepped up and slammed him into the wall.

"I've heard enough." He said." Time to do what we came here to do." He raised his fist and prepared to strike but suddenly someone grabbed his fist. He turned around to see that Rouge had grabbed his hand." Let me go." He ordered.

"Knuckles we have to help him." She said.

"WHAT!" said Vector, Espio, and Mighty in unison.

"For once I agree with her." Said Julie-Su as she walked forward and shook Mighty and Espio off Luigi. Then Luigi dropped to his knees and then Julie-Su helped him to his feet.

"Why?" asked Knuckles as he shook his fist free from Rouge and turned to Julie-Su. Julie-Su turned her head from Luigi to Knuckles, a lash of her hair hanging over her eyes.

"Because." She said as she approached him." The story is so compelling." Then she walked up and spun Knuckles around. Just then Rouge stopped him and then hugged him close to her, suffocating him of breath.

" Adventure, Danger, True Love. It's like a fairy tale." With every new breath she held him tighter. Just then Julie-Su walked up and pried Knuckles from Rogue's arms.

Vector watched on in great annoyance and confusion with Mighty and Espio. Just then Vector noticed a rock on the ground, he bend over and picked it up. Then he turned and handed it over to Espio.

"Take this and kill me with it." He said." So I don't have to listen to any more of this crap."

"And after all." Said Julie-Su holding Knuckles' face in her hands." Its every girls dream to be a part of a fairy tale." She then looked at Knuckles with a smile.

"Don't get your hopes up." was Knuckles' mumbled reply. Julie-Su frowned and then dropped Knuckles to the ground.

"Well like it or not." She said." We're helping."

"Thank you very much ladies." Said Luigi as he approached Rouge and Julie-Su taking his hat off his head." Your as kind as you are beautiful."

Just then Knuckles jumped to his feet and slammed Knuckles into the wall again.

"Just tell us what we have to do little man." He said. Then he stepped off allowing Luigi to stand.

"Well um." Said Luigi." We'll need to look for your friend Sonic, perhaps Mario has found him already."

"And what if he has?" asked Espio.

"Knowing Mario right now." Said Luigi." It can't be anything good."

Meanwhile with Mario vs. Sonic. The new Super Sonic flew forward and engaged powered up Mario.

Sonic threw a punch but Mario blocked then Mario threw a punch but Sonic ducked. Then suddenly Sonic punched Mario in the face. Mario stumbled back, just then Sonic kicked him in the chin and Mario flew into the air. Sonic quickly jumped up after him.

Then while in the air Sonic grabbed onto Mario and then dove down to the ground below. They flew at an incredible speed. But just before they hit the ground Mario came back and then elbowed Sonic in the face, causing Sonic to release him.

Then the two landed on the ground. Mario jumped up and threw a fireball at Sonic, but the Sonic jumped up and kicked the fireball causing it to disintegrate. Mario was in complete shock by this as Sonic continued to come at him.

Sonic ran over to Mario and threw a kick but Mario blocked, and then Mario punched Sonic in the stomach. Sonic stumbled back a few feet, then Mario ran forward and threw another punch.

Sonic quickly jumped back a few feet avoiding the attack. Then the two stood there and starred each other down as they panted for breath. Mario stood in frustration as he contemplated over the situation. The only other person he had fought this hard was Bowser, and Sonic was certainly causing him as many problems as the Koopa King.

"That power." He said looking Sonic over." You've been holding it back this whole time?" Sonic shook his head slightly.

"I suppose." He replied." But I normally don't do it like this."

"What do you mean?" asked Mario.

"I didn't know if I would be able to transform." Said Sonic as he ran his hand along the back of his head." I normally need the help of extra energy. Perhaps it's the life and death situation that's done it this time."

"So you didn't even know?" asked Mario.

"Pretty much." Replied Sonic with a nod. Mario tightened his fist.

"Fine then." He said." Let's see whose power is truly greater." Then Mario raised his arms and shot another fireball at Sonic. Sonic quickly dodged and then ran up to Mario.

Sonic ran up and threw a punch but Mario caught his fist, then Sonic threw his other fist but Mario caught that too. Then the two stood there and struggled with each other. Then suddenly their energies began to rise around them and shot into the sky.

Then Mario head-butted Sonic and the hedgehog stumbled back. Then Mario ran up and punched him in the face. But then Sonic kicked Mario in the face. Then Sonic rolled forward knocking Mario off his feet and to the ground below.

Mario quickly turned up to look at Sonic. Then he saw Sonic's foot coming down and he quickly rolled out of the way. Mario rolled under him and then shot a fireball off. But Sonic quickly sidestepped around him.

Then Sonic jumped back a few feet. Mario rose to his feet, the sand falling from his body. Then he looked at Sonic and then assumed his fighting stance.

Then two were about to engage each other again when suddenly a voice cried out.

"Mario!" "Sonic!" they heard call to them and then the two looked over Luigi and the Choatix coming towards them.

"Knuckles?" said Sonic confused as Knuckles came and stood before him." What are you doing here?"

"Luigi." Said Mario as his brother stepped in front of him." Good you've come. You're just in time to help me defeat him."

"Brother you must calm yourself." Said Luigi putting his hands on Mario's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" asked Mario. Luigi glanced over his shoulder at the others around them.

"You can't kill him." said Luigi turning back to Mario.

"Like hell I can't." said Mario trying to push past Luigi but couldn't." He took the princess and I know it."

"I know nothing about your princess." Called back Sonic." But if you want to continue to fight, I'll abide you."

"Wait." Said Knuckles stopping him.

"Mario you must think this through." Said Luigi to his brother." I have seen kindness amongst these people." He said looking around." Certainly they are capable of no great evil." Mario looked onto his brother's face and saw the sincerity in it.

"I have to get the princess back." Said Mario as he weakly tried to push past his taller brother." I have to get her." Then he suddenly leaned weakly against his brother.

"It's alright brother." Said Luigi as he hugged his brother." We'll get her back." Then Mario lifted his head, then he stepped past Luigi and walked out towards Sonic.

"Hedgehog." He said." It appears I was mistaken about this whole thing. Therefore I extend to you my apology."

Sonic felt somewhat skeptical about the whole thing, but the reassuring looks of his friends persuaded him otherwise.

"I accepted." Said Sonic as he stepped forward. Mario then turned back to Luigi.

"So if he doesn't have the princess who does?" he asked.

Just then the earth under them began to shake and rumble. Then suddenly it burst open under them. The group jumped out of the way of the cracking earth. Then suddenly something began to rise from the ground.

The group looked on in amazed confusion as a large object began to rise from the earth. Then upon further examination it turned out to be a machine, the top of it a solid glass dome with a familiar looking figure inside.


	7. Conclusion

The metal machine rose up from the ground and into the sky. The eight heroes stood on the ground looking up in wonder at it.

"What is that thing?" asked Mario confused as he looked to Sonic.

"Don't know." Replied the hedgehog." But I think I have an idea." He looked up at the center of the machine to see a familiar looking logo. The logo of a smiling face, with glasses and a long mustache.

Then up inside the glass dome was a familiar figure, . Next to him was a blue metal hedgehog.

Eggman rose from his chair and looked down to the heroes below. He saw them all to be in a calm and orderly manner.

"Damn." Grumbled Eggman." It appears everything hasn't gone as planned."

"Hey Eggman!" shouted Sonic from the ground below." What are you doing here?"

"What would you recommended we do now Doctor?" asked Metal Sonic. Eggman ran his hand along his face and twiddled his mustache.

"The only thing we can do now is go with Plan B." told Eggman.

"Very well." Said Metal Sonic. Then Eggman turned and pressed a button opening the dome of the robot then Metal Sonic flew out and down to the ground below. After he left Eggman closed the dome and turned back to his keyboard. Then he pressed a large red button.

Metal Sonic flew down to the ground and hovered before the heroes.

"Metal!" said Sonic surprised at seeing him there." So you're still alive?" Metal made no reply. But Sonic looked over the metal hedgehog with great interest. He studied him up and down then he came to a shocking discovery.

A few days before at his wedding Metal was the hedgehog there, not Sonic.

"You." Said Mario stepping forward." You're the one that kidnapped Peach."

Metal nodded his head slightly and replied." That is correct I stole you're princess." Mario moved forward to attack but was stopped when Sonic reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Wait." He said and then stepped forward.

"What's the game here?" asked Sonic to Metal.

"It's quite simple really." Said Metal." The Good Doctor came up with a plan to kill you. By kidnapping the princess and bringing the plumber here he'd kill you thinking you took his woman."

"Well what happens now?" asked Mario." That we've resolved our differences?"

"Now?" repeated Metal." Now it's time for plan B."

Just then the hatch of the giant robot opened up behind him. Then a platform opened up and a small figure appeared on it.

Up in the doom Eggman observed everything on his computer screen.

"All systems go." He said clicking the buttons on his keyboard. Then the small figure on the platform lite up and flew down next to Metal. Everyone was shocked at what they saw. It was a metal version of Mario.

"Nice isn't it?" asked Metal his metal companion stood next to him." This whole time while you've been battling the doctor's been able to copy your exact DNA."

"So what happens now?" asked Sonic.

"Now?" asked Metal as he turned to the Metal Mario, who looked back at him." Now we tie up loose ends!" Then with great speed the two metal warriors ran forward and punched their organic counterpart.

The two then flew back into the ground. Then Metal Sonic and Mario flew at them again.

Sonic and Mario stirred in the ground. Then the two looked up to see their opponents flying at them. Mario then grabbed Sonic by the arm and pulled him out of the way. Then their metal counterparts flew right past them kicking up the ground as they went.

"KNUCKLES!" called Sonic. Knuckles turned over to Sonic." HANDLE EGGMAN!" he called out. Just then Metal Sonic and Mario turned and charged again.

"LUIGI YOU HELP!" added Mario. Just then he and Sonic were engaged by the metal warriors.

"Let's go." Said Knuckles to his group as they turned to Eggman's giant Machine.

Metal Sonic flew over and swung his fist at Sonic but Sonic dodged. Then Metal Sonic turned over and tried to kick him but Sonic dodged again. Just then Sonic punched Metal in the face then a second time. But then Metal punched Sonic back. Just then Sonic jumped back and then jumped high into the air, Metal followed in quick pursuit.

Sonic looked down to see Metal flying at him from the ground. Metal came up and swung his fist at Sonic but he blocked. Then Sonic tried to kick him but Metal blocked. Just then Metal punched Sonic in the face, then again in the stomach. Then Metal flew back a few feet. When Sonic looked up he saw Metal fly at him. Metal flew over and crashed into Sonic. Then he kept flying down until he slammed Sonic into the ground.

Metal stood over him in the aftermath. Just then a fireball flew down from the sky and hit Metal into the ground.

"Sonic!" called Mario who had become distracted despite his opponent in front of him. Metal caught himself in the ground below.

Just then right before Mario, Metal Mario charged up his own fireball and then shot it at him. Mario turned over and shot a fireball of his own canceling his opponents and creating a cloud of smoke.

Just then Metal Mario burst through the clouds and engaged the original. Metal Mario threw a punch but Mario blocked, but then Metal swung again but Mario blocked once more. Mario then stepped back several feet away from his opponent.

Just then Metal Sonic appeared behind him. Mario swung his arm forward and hit Metal Mario with a fireball knocking him several feet back.

Just then Mario was grabbed by the shoulders and flipped into the air. Metal Sonic jumped before him and then kicked him in the stomach. Mario flew down and slammed into the ground below. Metal Mario rose up and stood next to Metal Sonic.

Meanwhile with the others. They stood on the ground as Eggman stood over them in his giant robot.

"Well well." Said Eggman as she rubbed his hands together and looked down at them." Look who's come out to play." Then he clicked another button and his robot began to transform. It grew arms and legs, the glass dome was now the head. Dr. Eggman took the control and prepared to fight.

"Oh this is not going to be good." Said Luigi as he rubbed the back of his head. Just then Eggman's robot raised its foot.

"WATCH OUT!" called Vector. Then the group scattered as the foot came down crashing to the ground. Just then Mighty ran up and punched the foot but found it had little effect as it was metal. So Mighty stepped back shaking his hand. Just then Eggman turned and swung his hand down at the armadillo. Just then Espio grabbed Mighty and pulled him out of the way.

"How are we supposed to fight that thing?" asked Luigi as he sat down next to Knuckles. Knuckles sat back and watched the robot move.

"I have no idea." He said scratching his head. He looked over to Vector who had a similar looked of confusion.

"We've got to destroy the dome." Said Rouge." Or get inside somehow and shut it down."

"Let's try destroying the dome." Said Knuckles." It's probably easier." Then he and Vector stood up.

"Why don't we try doing both?" asked Julie-Su." We've got enough people to spare."

"Let's get Mighty and Espio first." Said Vector as he motioned to the two under the robot. Then the group headed over to them.

Mighty and Espio jumped left to right under the robot, dodging the slamming of its feet.

"Mighty Espio!" called Vector as he approached them. Then the crocodile walked up and stood before the two." We're trying to destroy the dome."

"Got it." They said together. Then the whole group united under the robot.

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Julie-Su.

"Two of us should climb up and smash the dome." Told Espio." While the rest create a distraction on the ground."

"Two more of us are going to try and break inside." Said Julie-Su." Just in case the other idea doesn't work."

"Worth a shot." Said Espio.

"I guess that's all we've got to go on." Said Knuckles." Mighty, Espio you two destroy the dome." He looked around at the rest of the group." Luigi your with me, we're breaking into the robot." Then Mighty and Espio turned and began climbing up opposite sides of the robot.

"Knuckles are you sure?" asked Julie-Su as she went over and grabbed Knuckles' arm.

"Not really." Said Knuckles." But we don't have a much better option." Then he turned and climbed up the robot's leg. Then he grabbed onto the hatch and then punched a hole in it and crawled in." C'mon Luigi." He said poking his head out." Let's go."

Luigi gulped in his throat and walked over to the robot's leg. He put one arm around it and then the other, then slowly he began to slide up the leg.

But then Rouge reached up and pushed him up the leg, earning a shriek form Luigi. Then when he got close Knuckles reached out and grabbed him.

"Wish us luck." Said Knuckles. Then he and Luigi disappeared into the robot.

Then everyone else rushed out under the robot's feet.

Meanwhile Metal Sonic and Mario stood next to each other. Mario began to stir on the ground. The two metals looked to each other and nodded, then they flew down at Mario.

Mario got to one knee and then noticed them flying at him.

Just then Sonic flew up from the ground and rammed into Metal Mario sending him to the ground below. Then he threw a punch at Metal Sonic. But Metal Sonic caught his fist, then he turned and swung Sonic around then kicked him in the stomach sending him to the ground.

Just then Mario jumped up and punched Metal Sonic in the face. Then a second time. But then Metal Sonic threw a punch but Mario dodged. Then Mario leaned forward and put his hands on Metal Sonic's chest. Then he shot off a fireball.

Metal Sonic was sent flying back into the ground covered in smoke.

Then Mario ran over to Sonic who lay on the ground. Sonic rose to his feet with a groan.

"You alright?" asked Mario.

"Yea." Replied Sonic with a shake of his head." I've had worse."

Just then Metal Sonic sprung from the ground and grabbed onto Sonic's neck. Mario lunged forward to intervene but Metal Sonic turned over and kicked him in the stomach.

Mario stumbled back and then was suddenly grabbed from behind. Metal Mario grabbed him and slammed him onto the ground. Mario looked up and then he saw Metal Mario's foot fly down and hit him in the face.

Meanwhile inside Eggman's robot. Knuckles and Luigi crawled through the small dark vents of the robot.

"How much farther do you think?" asked Luigi.

"I have no idea." Replied Knuckles." It's so dark I can barely see my hand in front of my face." But the two continued on their way.

Meanwhile outside Mighty and Espio continued to climb the robot. Rouge soared threw the sky and observed the scene from above.

Then she turned and dived down at the dome. She came down and kicked the dome but found it had little effect. Then she flew up again and came down once more on it. But still it had no effect.

Just then Mighty and Espio had both made it to the top. Then they ran up and began hitting the dome.

Espio pulled out his knives and began stabbing at it while Mighty kept on punching it.

Eggman observed the two from inside the dome.

"Please." He said. Then he turned to his keyboard and pressed several buttons. Then the outside of the dome began to glow.

Mighty and Espio stood back confused. Just then electricity circulated throughout the dome electrifying the two on it. Mighty and Espio both let out a scream. Then when the electricity had stopped the two fell back and fell to the ground below.

But at that time Rouge swooped down from the sky and grabbed onto Espio, saving him but Mighty kept falling. Vector noticed this and ran over to grab him.

Mighty came down and Vector caught him. Then on the ground Vector, Julie-Su, and Rouge united with their two fallen comrades.

"This isn't turning out well." Said Julie-Su.

"Ya think?" asked Vector. Julie-Su turned to him with an annoyed look." What are we going to do now?"

"We've just got to wait and hope Knuckles and Luigi can get to the bridge." Said Rouge.

Just then the robot raised its foot at them and came down. The group then dispersed dodging it.

"Yes, Yes." Said Eggman as he observed from the control room." Run like the little ants you are." Just then he heard a rattling from the floor below him. Eggman turned to find the source of the noise. Then he looked at the ground and noticed several fist size dents in it, confused he leaned in.

But then the floor suddenly burst open and Knuckles and Luigi popped out. Eggman jumped back in his seat horrified.

"Do it." Said Knuckles. Then Luigi jumped forward and shot a fireball at Eggman. But Eggman quickly jumped out of the way dodging the fireball but the fireball flew forward and hit the control panel.

"NO!" shouted Eggman as he looked at the destroyed control box.

Meanwhile with Sonic and Mario.

Metal Sonic turned Sonic around while keeping his hands around his neck.

"There can be only one." Said Metal. Then he raised his hand to deliver the killing blow.

Just then Sonic reached up and caught his hand. Then he leaned forward and head-butted Metal. Metal stumbled back as Sonic fell to the ground.

Just then Metal Mario ran over and threw a punch but Sonic dodged then punched Metal Mario in the face. Metal Mario stumbled back.

Just then Mario ran up from behind Metal Mario and turned him over to him. Then Mario punched him in the stomach, then a second time.

Sonic approached Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic threw a punch but Sonic blocked, he threw another and Sonic blocked again. Then Sonic punched Metal in the face, then a second time, then a third.

Mario punch Metal Mario in the face, then kicked him in the chest. Metal Mario stumbled back but then ran forward and threw a punch. Mario dodged then kneed Metal Mario in the stomach.

Then Mario put his hand on the metal's chest. Then Mario shot several fireballs. The balls of fire blasted through metal Mario's chest burning many holes threw him. Then Mario stood up and looked at the metal version of himself.

Metal Mario began to fidget and crackle, electricity began to serge all around him. Then suddenly smoke began to come out of his head. Then his body began to shrink on itself until it imploded.

Sonic punched Metal Sonic another time sending him to the ground below.

"Its over." Said Sonic standing there.

"Its not over." Retorted Metal as he looked up at Sonic.

Just then they looked over to Eggman's robot. Fire and smoke surrounded it. Knuckles and Luigi could be seen sliding down the robot's arms to the ground below.

Eggman could be seen in a small hovering craft just over the battlefield.

"I will get you yet Hedgehog!" he shouted. Then he flew off, living to fight another day. Then his robot dropped to the ground.

Sonic turned back to Metal with a cocky smirk. Metal then rose to his feet, preparing to engage him. But then Mario appeared and stood by Sonic's side.

Metal's eyes dashed between the two heroes. Knowing he couldn't fight them both Metal crouched down and then shot off into the sky.

"We'll settle this another time Sonic." He said. Then Metal turned and flew off.

"And I'll be waiting." Sonic replied. Just then the rest of the group walked over to the two.

"This is good and all." Said Mario." But I've still got to find the princess."

Just then they all turned to Eggman's robot which began to surge with electivity.

"It's gonna blow!" shouted Knuckles. Then everyone quickly dropped to the ground. Then surely enough Eggman's robot blew up sending fire and smoke into the air. Then everyone sat up to see the destruction.

Just then their attention was called to the sky, as they heard a loud screaming noise. They looked up to see a figure flying down from the sky at them.

Just then Princess Peach dropped down at them and landed on Vector and Knuckles.

"Princess!" said Luigi surprised. Peach then looked around confused at everyone else, but then she saw Mario.

"Mario." She said upon seeing him. Then she stood up and ran to him.

"Peach." Said Mario as he ran to her. Mario ran up and embraced her." I've found you." Said Mario almost in disbelief." I've found you."

"So where were we last time?" asked Peach looking down at Mario. Mario smiled then took Peach in his arms once more, then leaned up and kissed her.

Everyone else clapped around them.

"Now the story has a happy ending." Said Julie-Su.

"Aw that's beautiful." Said Rouge with a smile. Knuckles and Vector groaned on the ground in disagreement.

Then Mario turned from Peach and looked over at Sonic. Then he slowly began to walk up to him.

"Sonic." He said as he stood before him." I'm sorry about this whole crazy mix up." Mario extended his hand." I hope we can put this ugly business behind us."

"Ah." Replied Sonic." Don't beat yourself up over it." Then he reached forward took Mario's hand and shook it." But you know." Said Sonic." We never found out who was stronger." To that Mario gave a cocky smirk.

**The End**

**And today marks my one year anniversary on this website. One year 20 stories, who knows by next year I may have 20 more. Please leave a review of what you thought and tune in next time.**


End file.
